


Pastel Coming Outs

by tokily



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokily/pseuds/tokily
Summary: Maya is a lesbian and feels guilty about spending time with PasuPare without telling them. Having fallen in love with Eve, she decides she shouldn't hide anymore.So, she tells the members that she is going to quit the band.





	Pastel Coming Outs

**Author's Note:**

> hey i whipped this up quickly because i'm a lesbian and a maya kinnie. there's already a few coming out fics with maya so my fellow lesbians projecting on maya, ily all 
> 
> also if there's any grammatical mistakes please let me know english isn't my native language

Maya loved Pastel*Palettes.  
Maya loved Pastel*Palettes more than herself. 

She wasn't a social person, not because she didn't want to talk to people but because she thought people didn't want to talk to her. However, with Pastel*Palettes this had changed. She was nervous when she was first put into the band and even more nervous when Chisato said she should be their drummer. She had tried not to be too shocked. Being a drummer was one of the things she was good at, after all. 

Quickly Pastel*Palettes became a part of her life, being a bigger part than she could imagine. The members wanted to spend time with her outside of band activities. She had people to talk to. She had friends. 

And that was exactly why she couldn't keep lying to them. 

Not that she was actively lying but not letting them know she was into girls felt like a lie to her. They surely wouldn't want to change in the same room as her if they knew. Maya never looked at them anyway, aware that one day she would have to let them know. She managed just fine, she really did. Sometimes she even thought she could live with not telling them. 

As all things, that also changed. 

She fell in love with Eve. 

Her kindness, her Bushido schtick, her eyes, her hands, her voice, her words, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Maya often felt guilty for no reason at all but this time she knew why. She couldn't keep spending time with Eve knowing that her way of looking at her might make her uncomfortable. She had to leave Pastel*Palettes for good. 

She had already thought about the consequences. They would have to find a new drummer but would it be hard at all? She was just a studio drummer after all. Replaceable. Would they miss her? No, not after they find out she's gay. 

Then again, did she really have to tell them? Couldn't she just say she's leaving for personal reasons? But then they could miss her. She didn't want to be missed, she didn't want to hide anything in the first place. If she was going to leave, it was better that they just forget her. Would it hurt Maya? It would. But when was the last time she put herself first? 

She thought everything over as she walked to the agency. She hadn't told the staff yet. She had a small hope in her still that maybe she wouldn't have to leave, so small she didn't know it was there. Even getting the courage to tell them was hard. But she had just taken her anxiety meds before leaving the house, and she really hoped it'd help. 

She saw Eve when she walked in. She looked elsewhere, hoping Eve didn't see her and at the same time hoping she did. Being seen was hard but not being seen was also hard. She tried to get in their rehearsal room as soon as possible but she, she called out to her. 

"Maya-chan! Good morning!"

Maya-chan. Why? Why does she have to call her Maya-chan. She never thought of herself as cute. Does Eve think of her as cute or does she call everyone with a -chan? Not that it would matter anymore... 

She still turned around and waved at Eve. 

"Good morning! I was just about to start practicing, are you coming too?"

She said too much, didn't she? After this she just hoped everyone else was already inside. Being alone with Eve was the last thing she wanted at the moment. 

"Yes, everyone's already in there so we can start right away!"

Good. It'd be quick at least. Eve had already come near Maya, so they just walked in. Maya had to bite the bullet, now or never. 

"Good morning guys. Sorry, can i talk to you all about something? I know this is very sudden so excuse me but..."

Everyone looked at her. She could feel the frown in her face. 

"I have to leave Pastel*Palettes."

Multiple voices arose. Aya's sentence was the longest and the only one Maya could understand. 

"What!? Why, Maya-chan? Did something happen? Is there anything we can do?"

Before she could answer, Chisato spoke up. 

"Please let us know if we can help. Is it something with the agency? Do you have to leave because they found someone else or something like that? I'll have a word with them if that's the case."

Maya couldn't keep quiet anymore. 

"No, no, it's not like that... I'm leaving because of personal reasons. I'm sorry."

Eve once again raised her voice. 

"How? Don't you like this band? Did we do anything wrong? Can you please tell us why, I don't want you to leave us clueless..."

How could Maya say no? But how could Maya explain why? After all, did she really have to tell them? Maybe she did. 

"I... I'm sure you won't want me to stay if I let you know. It's just that, well, I'm-"

Was she crying? How... Pathetic... 

"I'm a homosexual so I thought I really shouldn't be in this band because my presence might make you all uncomfortable and I guess I could just stay quiet about it but that would make me feel like I'm lying to you and I'm really sorry but I have to leave."

She tripped over her words and spoke too quickly. Could they even understand her? The silence in the room didn't give her any idea. She could just run out the door. 

"Uh, Maya, are you joking?" Hina said. 

Maya knew some people saw homosexuality as a joke but she didn't expect it from Hina. She was just done at that point. 

"No, I'm not, I seriously am gay. I apologize again."

"What- No, no, I don't mean that part! I mean, why would your presence bother us? I guess you mean like changing rooms and stuff but eh, I don't see any reason you'd look at us when you have the same things. Right?" She pushed the others to speak up as well. 

Maya couldn't say anything. She was right. 

Eve answered. "Yeah, that's right! I don't know about the others but honestly, if anyone here has anything against homosexuality, I don't know if I want to stay friends with them... To be more clear, well, I think..  
I like girls too! I didn't think about it too much but, there's nothing wrong with liking girls, right!?" She did the same thing as Hina without even realising it. 

But, wait, Eve liked girls? Maya's heart might have skipped a beat. Maybe things would turn out fine. 

It was Aya's turn. "Maya~ You really worried us! Of course that's completely fine! I agree with what Hina and Eve said, we still love you and want stay bandmates and friends with you!"

Since she didn't say "right?" Chisato decided she'd say something as well. "I'm sorry we made you worry about this, Maya-chan. I actually think it's common for girl band members to be lesbian or bisexual." She chuckled. "It's not like there are statistics or anything, just my personal observation. As Aya said, we all still love you, it's okay. So if that was the only problem, you'll be staying, right?"

Maya was too choked up to speak but she could try. 

"Thank you, thank you all... so much... I really really didn't think you would all be so understanding... I've had people be rude to me for this before so I really appreciate it... Thank you again, yes, I'll be staying."

She forced a smile and Eve hugged her. "I completely understand Maya-chan! People can be so... stupid and mean for no reason! But I'm sure people with Bushido spirit like us won't do that! I've gone through the same things as you now that I think about it, I'm a model after all. But it's fine, you are still the Maya we know and love!"

As Maya mumbled a bunch of thank you's, Hina spoke up. 

"Aww guys, how cute! Now that I think about it, you'd make such a cute couple!!"


End file.
